


Lit Up

by riisvay



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Scavenger's junk turns out not to be junk after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenotechnophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenotechnophile/gifts).



> Inspired by an RP, part of which I might post with permission later? Maybe. Anyway,all you need to know is that in this scenario, Fireflight and Scavenger have sort of accidentally become friends and hang out together sometimes in an abandoned warehouse where Scavenger stores his best findings.

“What’s this?”

Scavenger glanced over his shoulder. Fireflight was trying to dig something out of one of his collection piles, picking up “treasures” and setting them aside with the kind of care no other bot had shown his belongings. Smiling, the excavator stood and helped him pull the heavy object out.

A metal stand held up a heavy, spherical object that was covered all over in what seemed to be tiny lenses, seemingly placed without meaning or pattern. Scavenger touched one of the lenses delicately, zooming his optics in on the miniscule pieces of glass set into it. Astonishingly (for one of his pieces of junk), there seemed to be no cracks or breaks in the glass. Looking the rest of the device over, he was unable to tell if there were any more technical problems. An idea of what its use had been was beginning to form in his processor.

“Fireflight…” He spoke slowly as his databanks brought up schematics of known machinery and tried to match it to what he held in his hands. “I’ve got some work I need to do, so you should probably go home now.”

The jet’s wings drooped in disappointment. “Oh. Okay. Can I come back later? You always have the neatest stuff to look at.”

“Of course.” Scavenger was already a million miles away, making plans and calculations. Fireflight shuffled his feet awkwardly, then left, glancing over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“Scavenger?” The Aerialbot’s voice echoed in the dusty, disorganized warehouse. “I got your comm, but it was kinda hard because then Red Alert found out about it and I had to get Silverbolt to help me convince him it was just an accident that you sent it to me and—hello?”

The building was silent and dark. Fireflight picked his way around the barely-visible piles of trash, stumbling over loose odds and ends. The only light was cast from his own optics, sweeping the area nervously. Had something happened? Was Scavenger in trouble? Oh, pit, what if this was a trap, and he’d walked right into it, just like the bolts-for-brains Skydive said he was, and—

He let out a shriek as hands seized him around the waist. “Calm down, it’s just me.”

“Scavenger? What’s going on? Why are the lights off, what—“

“Shh. Just watch this.”

Something just off to his left hummed to life, and the room was…

… filled with thousands of tiny stars.

“Ohhh…”

Scavenger beamed as the young mech took a wondering step forward, helm tilted back and optics wide with wonder. It had taken several days to get the planetarium projector working correctly, and a few more to program it to his specifications, but it was turning out to be completely worth it.

Fireflight turned to him with a puzzled look. “… I don’t recognize any of these constellations.”

“This is how the sky looked from Cybertron.”

The jet shook his head. “I was only there once, and I don’t remember seeing the sky.”

“Oh… right.” He’d almost forgotten about the events that had led to the Aerialbot’s creation. “Well, this is it.”

“It’s beautiful.” Fireflight smiled wistfully. “But so are the constellations here, on Earth.”

With a grinding noise, the projector adjusted itself, and the stars shining over every surface changed position, suddenly in more familiar patterns. The jet grinned and slipped his hand into Scavenger’s. “Thank you. This is really lovely.”

Scavenger, thinking that Fireflight’s smile was just as bright as the stars around them, gave him a shy smile back. “Yeah. It is.”


End file.
